


Kickin' Back

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Day Off, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Hot Weather, Living Together, M/M, Relaxing, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 16:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20531126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: It’s a gloriously sunny day and Dee is lazing on the sofa. Ryo has a better idea, but how to persuade his lover?





	Kickin' Back

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Prompt 104: Kick at anythingdrabble.
> 
> **Setting:** After Like Like Love.

A foot kicked lightly against his own and Dee cracked open one eye, peering up at his lover who stood in front of the sofa, hands on hips, frowning down at him.

“What?”

“Are you going to just laze around all day watching sports?” The TV was on in the background, a baseball game with the sound turned low.

“What if I am? C’mon, Ryo it’s the weekend; time to kick back and relax after a hard workin’ week! You should be takin’ the opportunity to get some rest too.”

“So you’d rather lounge on the sofa when you could be out enjoying the first decent weather we’ve had in over a week?”

New York had been getting battered by the tail end of a slow moving tropical storm for the past nine days, high winds and heavy rain drenching the city and making working conditions thoroughly miserable.

“Everywhere’s wet, babe,” Dee said lazily. “If you wanna go out and get all muddy that’s your choice, but I’ll pass.”

“Suit yourself, but it won’t be muddy where I’m going.”

“Oh yeah?” Dee snickered. “Where’s that then? Enlighten me.”

“The outdoor pool’s being reopened today so I thought I’d go for a swim and then maybe relax in one of the poolside chairs and soak up the sun for a couple hours. I could use someone to put lotion on my back, but I’m sure I won’t have any trouble finding a volunteer willing to lend a hand.”

Dee sat up straight. “What?!”

Ryo had already turned away to pick up his bag, slinging the strap over his shoulder.

“I’ll see you this evening I guess; enjoy your game.”

Scrambling to his feet, Dee lunged at the TV to turn it off. “Wait up!”

“What for?” Ryo asked innocently, turning to face his partner.

“If you think for one second I’m lettin’ some complete stranger rub lotion on your back then you’re outta your mind! Just gimme five minutes to throw a towel and trunks in my bag…” Dee vanished into their bedroom.

He was back in half that, scooping his wallet, phone and keys off the table by the door, stuffing them in his pockets, and shoving his feet into sneakers.

“Okay, I’m ready; let’s go!”

“Well, if you’re sure…”

Two hours later, after a very pleasant swim in the big outdoor pool, Dee was kicking back and relaxing again, this time in a poolside chair, sunglasses shading his eyes, and a cold drink close to hand. It was almost like being on vacation.

Beside him in another chair, Ryo sipped his drink, surreptitiously watching his partner.

“Isn’t this better than wasting the good weather sitting indoors watching TV?” he said mildly.

“Yeah,” Dee admitted. “It is; guess I should’ve listened to you in the first place.” He stretched luxuriously, down to his toes; the warmth of the sun felt good against his bare skin, especially in contrast to the recent wind and rain. “We should come back again tomorrow.”

The End


End file.
